


Living at the Edge of the World

by costumejail



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen, Morning Routines, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Party Poison's morning routine.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995661
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Living at the Edge of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Day three for Danger Days Year 10! Prompt was Party Poison.  
> Warning for a mention of disordered eating/meal skipping.

It's just after sunrise. Party Poison's eyes drift open and they yawn, stretch, roll over just enough to get out from under Jet Star’s arm. They don't stir and Party smiles.

He swings his legs out from under the blankets and gets to his feet. Light is barely filtering through the curtains, just enough that he can get to the door and ease it open, wincing as it creaks. Jet still doesn't wake up. Party doesn't expect anyone to be awake, really. He pads down the hall, making a slight detour to check that the Girl and Fun Ghoul are still curled up together in her bed. They are. Ghoul snoring softly and the Girl tucked into his arms. She fits there perfectly, always has.

Party continues to the kitchen. It's brighter in there, the wide window over the sink facing directly east and letting Party greet the sun like they do every morning. They rub sleep from their eyes as they fill the coffee pot with water, tap sputtering slightly. They're probably low on water, will have to make a trip to Tommy's to trade for more in the next couple of days. But there’s enough to make coffee for the crew today, so Party does. They measure out the grounds, stale and bitter, plug in the pot and start it brewing. There's no use digging through the cupboards, Party knows. They're low on food too, it’ll stretch for a few days for the crew if Party goes without when no one else is looking.

He ate yesterday. The Girl needs it more. His brother needs it more. Everyone else needs it more, he reasons.

There’s just enough coffee brewed now that Party can pour themself half a mug. The chipped porcelain warms their hands as they clutch the mug, not really drinking it, just sipping to pass the time.

The smell of coffee grows stronger, filling the kitchen and Party goes to the door, propping it open so that the aroma can float down the hallway. He's got a mug filled and ready for Jet when they wake up, it won't be for a while yet, but Jet likes their coffee cooler anyway, so it's okay if it sits out.

The sun rises further in the sky. For a moment, Party considers it. How something so relentless can be so soft in the mornings. Somehow, they don't consider themself in the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
